It has been recognized that menses contain malodorous compounds and that these compounds are objectionable to menstruating women. Attempts to minimize the effects of these compounds have been directed towards incorporating odor absorbents such as bicarbonate or activated charcoal in sanitary napkins or, in the alternative, adding masking agents such as perfume to hide the unpleasant odors associated with menses discharge.
When perfumes are used, they have a tendency to dissipate rapidly if applied in some manner to an exposed surface. Various attempts have been made to place perfumes in microcapsules within the garment attachment adhesive line so that when the release paper is removed the microcapsules rupture liberating the fragrance. This particular approach is exotic from the manufacturing standpoint and also may interfere with the necessary adhesive properties desirable for sanitary napkin attachment to the wearer's undergarment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,591 describes the concept of introducing perfumes along an impregnated cellulosic string which is placed into the absorbent batt as the batt is formed. This complicated process is designed to utilize the thickness of the absorbent batt as a means for delaying the premature release of fragrance. This process, however, requires an additional element which must be placed carefully within the batt during the manufacturing operation.